James Zaro
by InvisibleMan017
Summary: This story is set in the Harry Potter world. The main character is a muggle that I have created and his events lead him to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry by his own instinct and a mysterious deity inside his mind. Problems occur when Headmaster Minerva McGonagall fails to wipe James' memory of seeing wizards. This story is a composed of Fantasy, Mystery and Romance.


The Greek sun shined on my body, it embraced the heat, wrapping me up and heating my body to a comfortable temperature.

The sky was light blue, almost like a blue from dreams and cartoons. Encircling around the sky were captivating white clouds, not a hint of rain in any of them.

I got up from my position, buying a lolly from an ice cream van. Generally I disliked the beach; the sand always annoys me as sand always gets into my shoes, whether I have them on or off. It's even worse when the sand is wet from the sea coming in, the fragments of sand just sticks to the shoe or trainer like glue.

My Mother was the one who persuaded me and Dad to go to the beach while we're on holiday in Athens, we both reluctantly complied.

I sucked at the lolly as I sat down beside my parents. I unravelled my brain for ideas that might help me get off the beach. "Mum, we've been here for nearly two hours now, why don't we go somewhere else. I want to see The Temple of Zeus".We have already spent nearly a week in Greece so far but we still had another week to go.

My ancestors moved from their native country, Greece in the thirteenth Century and moved to England, I was born in London. I've been in the same house since birth, it's a large house which was built in 1863, and my parents being wealthy bought the house before I was born.

I have no siblings and for some kids it's better to be the only child but to me it weren't.

Academically my grades have been good in school but I never did gain a friend in secondary school and have been a loner for much of my young life. It wasn't until I was in my early teens I began to regret my bottled up behaviour and actually sought companionship. However I was inexperienced with Social interaction and found it difficult forming friendships and trying to keep them.

My hormones have also recently become an issue to me as I have found it increasingly difficult to control myself around girls I like. Most of the time I have been too nervous to express my feelings towards a girl but the rare times I did they either told me they weren't interested or more often than not, had a boyfriend.

These days I'm usually lonely and unable and seemingly unconfident enough to test my Social interaction skills, the loneliness and the desire for a female partner makes me feel depressed all the time lately, I wish it would end or something. I never fully understand why girls say they're not interested in me, despite my shyness I regard myself to be quite handsome and sometimes I come to the worrying conclusion it could be that maybe they want to hurt my feelings.

Returning back to reality my Mum raised her eyebrows and sighed softly. "James don't you want to have something to eat first?"

The eating thing again. I'm aware that I haven't been eating much recently and it has deteriorated my health slightly, but I have the lolly, so I don't see why we can't have food after.

"I'm not that hungry and I've got a lolly and a few snacks. We can eat after" I replied.

I knew from the expression on her face she was worried I wasn't eating enough, my Dad too. They glanced at each other briefly before standing upright after lying down in the sun.

I somewhat felt embarrassed going on holiday alone with my parents, as it must have seemed unusual to other people that I didn't bring any 'friends' along with me. I briefly cleaned my feet with my hands whilst sitting on an old brick bench before putting on my sandals. "We'll get on the bus it'll be quicker" muttered my Dad to me and my Mum whilst looking at a map of Athens' tourist attractions.

The wind is now more pronounced as I felt chilly air go through my body. The sky is exactly the same as a moment ago though as I glanced towards the sky, spotting several young families playing together happily. Earlier I had gone into the sea which was surprisingly warm and comfortable. The sea looked no different now as I saw the white blades at the ends of small waves of water travel down towards the near surface, gently making a soft sound as it compressed against the surface.

We headed off out of the beach and through an alleyway and onto a path next to the busy road, the August heat flourishing behind the trail of cars and sending it onto us.

All of us are still in the same gear we wore at the beach, me and my Dad in shorts and sandals and my Mum in a revealing bikini and flip-flops. I walk casually behind my parents as we walked on the path, my mind taking in everything around me. My eyes are now back looking straight ahead at my parents.

To my sudden enjoyment, my Mum swayed her ass side to side as she walked. I suddenly realised I'm turned on by her; I'm as hard as ever and out in the public walking behind my parents. How embarrassing I thought.

I dropped my arms down straight resting on the front of my legs while walking to try and prevent people from seeing my erection from the side of me.

It's still impossible to take my eyes off my Mum's ass though as I noticed how curvy it was in proportion to the rest of her body. Maybe I should just rush past them quickly and walk in front just in case one of them turns back and notices my erection I thought. We're nearly at the bus stop now anyway, I'll wait and hide it when I sit down I decided.

My Mum is about five foot five in height and I guess around one hundred and thirty pounds in weight, perhaps a little more. She's forty-two and still quite attractive. Her larger breasts compared to her youth help her to be in roughly the same league as she was when she was twenty. She has dark brown hair like mine and light brown eyes like mine. Her hair is straight and shoulder length.

My Dad in contrast has pale blue eyes, dark blonde hair and almost pale skin. He's about six foot two in height and slightly overweight.

I barely made it to the bus stop without exposing my erection; luckily it went back to normal again when I was sitting down waiting for the bus. I hope it doesn't pop up again while we're walking around each other.

An old-looking double-decker bus pulled up outside the bus stop. People hurried to get in first, as if they were afraid the bus would leave them behind. We managed to squeeze in silently into the busy bus. Dozens of faces stared at us as we walked up the stairs to the top floor.

We went as far towards the back of the bus as possible, keeping my neck low along the way to keep it from bouncing off the ceiling. The seats are certainly not comfortable and it feels like we're going to go through it as I heard soft creaking sounds of pain from the old, torn and battered bench seat.

Finally we've arrived after twenty minutes of being in traffic. I glanced at the ancient formation as we arrived at the destination. The structure is partially ruined, I noticed as I saw half a pole was missing. My Dad bit his lip and turned to me. "Well its not much is it?" he scoffed. I can't work out what the foreign engravings are though. I squint my eyes to try and view the ancient writing from a distance.

After a moment of walking towards the Tower of Zeus, a middle-aged man sprinted towards us, as if he's running for his life. He pushes past us violently as I notice the sweat pouring from his forehead.

"What was that all about?" my Mum remarked. My father's skin is slightly burnt from the sun; my eyes fell back and focused in front of me.

I gasped as dozens of people scurried past us like rats, sweating like pigs and sprinting like lunatics. "Run, run quick!" I heard one of them shouting in sheer panic. My parents both had their mouths open from the chaos that dwelt before us. Who or what are they running from?

A large, bulky man in his thirties sprinted at us and carelessly pushed us over and I fell onto the ground, a little humiliated. I cursed at the man but he kept running like crazy in the other direction.

Sitting upright, I gazed across to the sky and noticed it had turned a murky grey colour with almost black clouds invading it.

A bolt of thunder landed near us in a blink of an eye. A piercing howl of thunder emitted and invaded my eardrums and my heart skipped a beat as it increased higher and higher.

I was on my feet again now. We've got to get out of here. Whatever there running from can't be good. I nudged my parents to indicate to them to escape. I sprint to safety, still completely unsure I'm actually running from.

People's screams grew louder; the wind grew ever more extravagant. I hope my parents are following me as I didn't dare look back at the chaos that's unfolding behind me. A scream which couldn't be more than ten feet from where I am echoed in the air.

"T-Tornado!"

I cursed silently at the realisation. I had now made a lot of progress regarding where I was standing before but my body writhed all over urging me to stop. I'll slow down a little, to reserve energy.

I hear a unpleasant sound coming from behind me, the sound is like wind, but much more violent. I sprinted a little faster in desperation.

My body is elevated up high by a powerful force beneath me and I'm sprung into the air helplessly.

I hear the distinct muffled cries of my parents. Their voices cut off abruptly by the tornado that has me in its clutches. I feel my heart rate increase ever so much as the tornado endlessly spirals me up towards space, knowing no limits. The wind tears at my flesh and I notice in time the wind violently seizing parts of my clothing, my shirt pulled off my skin.

The tornado tickled me as I soared up higher, like going down a steep drop in a roller coaster, only more extreme. I had been en-wrapped in the tornado for four seconds now. I struggle to breath as the wind stretches my skin across my bones, seemingly closing out oxygen. The wind swerves to the right and my ill-fated body escapes the tornado.

This is it; I'm going to die right now I thought as my body descended rapidly towards the solid, Earth floor. I let out my final scream and shut my eyes.

I brace myself for the inevitable upcoming onslaught on my body and clutched my head in my hands and arms to try and protect my skull from being damaged.

I feel my body make contact with the ground; surprisingly I feel nothing, my mind is delved into unconsciousness.


End file.
